CORAZÓN DESIERTO
by Nai SD
Summary: La descripción perfecta para el corazón de el. Desierto careciente de vida . En cambio Serena Tsukino era todo lo que el necesitaba , AGUA metaforica y literalmente! — UA — Mal summary lean Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Los** **personajes** **de** **_SAILOR_****** **_MOON_****** **pertenecen** a **Naoko** **Takeuchi**

* * *

**CORAZÓN** **DESIERTO**

**_~Nai_****** _**SD~**___

1 **abril** **2013**

**_CapituloI:_******

**Dame** **agua** **nena**

Tres días ...

Tres santos días , sin agua , sin alimentos , sin techo y sin rumbo ...

Perdidos en un puto desierto , que no tiene una miserable gota de agua! Lo se la falta de ese elemento vital me tiene loco ... A quién se le puede pasar por la cabeza que en un desierto va a encontrar agua ... A mi!

Llevamos más de dos semanas en este lugar y todo por una puta apuesta ...

El calor nos está matando 40 grados a la sombra y acá no hay un santo árbol ... Mi cabeza está preparada para cocinar un huevo frito sí es necesario ... Nunca estuve tan cerca de la muerte! Morir por falta de agua? ... Extraño no? Yo el mayor derrochador de agua , rogando por una estúpida gota de agua! ...  
Quién lo diría?

— Primito ay algo muy importante que debo confesarte antes de morir! — dijo de forma muy dramática mi primo , ah todavía tiene ánimos para actuar

— Tranquilo no moriremos! — ni yo me lo creía pero lo último que se pierde es la esperanza — Sólo nos desidrataremos y nuestro escultural cuerpo quedará echo una pasa de uva ... Sólo eso! Y bien que tienes para decirme?

— Soy puto! — Soltó sin rodeos y con un gesto que podía parecer una sonrisa — Que? No me mires así? — como no mirarlo así sí me viene con semejante locura

— Eso es técnicamente imposible te eh visto follando con " MINAS" como los mejores y creeme no lo alucine... Son imágenes que me traumaron , y por eso mi ya no cerebro aún lo recuerda!

— Sabes yo tampoco podía creermelo , no obstante , en estos momentos tan extremos me di cuenta que soy gay! — me dijo mientras se quitaba la arena de la cara y se pasaba la lengua por los labios cortajeados .

— Oh perfecto genial! Morire sabiendo que mi primo es Gay claro como no! Y yo me dedicaré a ser cura sí me salvo! Eso no te lo cree ni un bebe , boludo!

— Pues creeme y lo peor es que te veo estrañamente apetecible! — Este hombre está loco? Creo que sí , tanto como yo.

— Pues... Los... Matrimonios ... Entre ... Primos ... No ... Son ... Buen ... Vistos...! — No otra vez. Un ataque de tos , de mi garganta sale sangre! Pero que mejor que morir con una sonrisa.

— Joder. No te me mueras! Bueno sabes sí quieres aslo y yo beberere tú sangre ... — decía mientras golpeaba mi espalda

Somos locos verdad? Cualquier persona en todos su cabales , en estos momentos estaría en un mar de lágrimas o gritando desesperado , pero nosotros somos nosotros... Mi primo es re El y yo soy re Yo! Únicos y en peligro de extinción...

Oh estoy viendo lo que creo que veo? Una gran y hermosa canilla color dorada viene hacia nosotros ... Wiiiii agua , agua , agua ...

Con las pocas energías que me quedaban corrí asta ese lugar tropezandome en el camino , sonriendo como un niño que recibe a su padre que volvió de la guerra ... Cada vez me alejaba más distancia de la gloria ... Que es que acaso estoy corriendo en el lugar?

Noooo esa canilla se alejaba más y más de pronto mi vista se nublo y caí rendido ...

— Que ocurrió , no estoy de ánimos para correr!

— Sólo un estúpido espejismo sólo eso! — Después de esa frase todo se volvió negro y no supe más ...

Los parpados duelen demasiado y el abramudaron sol está devuelta sobre mi ardiente y seca piel . Yo un ser lleno de preguntas. ¿ Por que diosito lindo no te apiadas de mi y me mandas a el infierno de una vez? Ya no quiero seguir con está mierda de sufrimiento ...

Abro los ojos como queriendo que sólo sea un sueño y despertar devuelta en mi cama , pero ¡No! La arena sigue ahí y el abrazador astro rey también ...

Levanto mi cabeza y mi primo sigue ahí , su pecho hace arriba abajo. Quiere decir que sigue con vida! Giro la cabeza y vuelvo a ver medio nubloso algo que avanza hacia nosotros . Seguro otro espejismo... En vez la cosa alejarse cada vez está más cerca de nosotros ... Más cerca , más cerca...

La cosa va tomando forma: un camello con alguien montando... Más cerca ... Trae cantimploras más cerca... Es una mujer Frente a mí ... Es un ángel caído del cielo.

Me eché para tras y cerré los ojos , alucinando otra vez!

— Señor está usted bien? — una voz cálida dulce y tímida . No respondi de seguro es un sueño ... — Señor por favor hábleme! Señor le vi moverse por favor! — Su voz cambio a desespero y se mezclaba con algunos sollozos , sonaba desgarrador ... En eso siento una mano en mi pecho ...

— Vamos no me haga esto abra los ojos al menos! — tenía miedo a abrirlos y que esa voz angelical desapareciera . Pero era hombre no? . Fuerte y sin miedo los abrí .— Oh sabía que usted estaba vivo , venga hábleme!

— No se quién eres ni siquiera puedo verte con nitidez , DAME UN PUTO POCO DE AGUA! — grite con la poca y tosca voz que me quedaba ... La chica se sobresalto

— Claro perdóname es sólo que ... — se levanto y fue asta el camello , espera al oír mi voz empezó a tutearme? .. Soñaba bien el trato de usted — Toma aqui tienes! — su voz ya no era tierna ...

No podía creerlo , agarré el envase y me lo enmpine . Ni dulce ni salada! Simplemente perfecta , simplemente Agua! ... O sí al principio mi garganta ardio pero luego el sabor era estar en el mismisimo cielo , pronto el agua dejó de fluir y noté que me lo había terminado , necesitaba más...

Alce mi vista y me encontré con unos orbes color cielo mirándome , oh la chica era preciosa , una piel un tanto broceada seguramente por el calor de por aquí , unos labios seductores y apetecibles , y un rubio-dorado natural que caía a los costados de un sombrero marrón típico de banquero . Al cuello llevaba atado un pañuelo rojo , seguí bajando la mirada para encontrarme con el nacimientos de unas lolas perfectas , Creo que sigo en una alucionación! Le seguía una músculosa que alguna vez a querido ser blanca , metida dentro de un diminuto short de jean , que dejaba a la vista sus lujuriosas y estilizadas piernas

Sin duda esa mujer era el pecado caminando o la falta de actividad sexual , me hacia imaginarme cosas que no son! Sí seguramente esa chica es un horrible señora y yo me la imaginó como una hermosa joven! Que en este momento estaba mirándome con el ceño fruncido...

— Gracias no! Te acabó de salvar la vida. — me dijo sarcastica y con una sonrisa falsa

— Oh perdón es que... Pensé... Que... Era ... Una ... Alucionacion! — mierda tos! — Gracias cariño!

Necesitaba saber sí este ángel caído es verdad y en un acto heroico , la jale hacia mi aprovechando lo resbaladizo de la arena . Cayó sobre mi cuerpo y parecía que me habían quebrado todas las costillas

— Mierda — grite pero lo echo, echo está no? Así que empecé a tocarle el cuerpo — No te muevas cariño , haces que mi cuerpo duela! — su piel era suave y apetecibles oh en que estoy pensando. Ya lo se no es sexo sino COMIDA! entiendo por que mi primo me veía apetecible . Le solté de inmediato y me paré bruscamente haciendo que ella quedé tirada.

— Eres un hijo de puta! así me lo agrdeces ? — grito , creo que la hice enojar — Ayúdame a levantarme , vamos mueve el trasero! — me gire hacia ella y le extendi mi mano ella se paro y Ahhh — Eso es para que aprendas a ser agradecido "cariño" — imito mi voz mientras yo me revolcaba del dolor en el piso , nota mental : no volver a hacerla enojar!

— Eres una...

— Una que? Recuerda que soy tú única salvación así que mide tus palabras... — se piso el cordón y se callo, lo sabía...

— Sólo iba a decir que eres una cabeza de chorlito! , cariño!...

— Y tú un arrogante empedernido , que no sabe tratar a una dama! Puedes darme una mano! — nuevamente le extendi una de mis manos pero con la otra peoteji mis hermosas bolitas ... — tranquilo no voy a golpearte.

Me acerque a ella peligrosamente , tanto que podía sentir su aliento en mi cara , vi que cerro los ojos! What? A caso creía que la iba a besar? Está loca! ...

— Tendrías por favor algo para el mastique desfallesco tengo mucha hambre! — dije con voz ronca y bajita de todas formas rompí ese momento "mágico"

— Eres un arrogante! — contesto echa una furia mientras de acercaba a su camello y agarraba algunas cosas que por cierto se le calleron .

— Y tú una cabeza de chorlito! Anda dame por favor algo de comer y después prometo que discutire sí es necesario el resto de mi vida contigo! Pero ahora me urge comer ...

— Está bien sólo por que soy una persona muy buena te daré! — me extendió un sanwich de tamaño extra , extra familiar ... Oh empecé a mordisquiarlo como un animal...

— Gla-cias , es-tá es-tu-pen- do! — hable con la boca llena .

— Eres un asqueroso , anda come tranquilo que yo voy por más agua pareces un zombie!

— Mil gracias absoluta desconocida! Por cierto como te llamas?

— Serena... Serena Tsukino y tú? Arrogante ...

— Lindo nombre aunque no se apague a la realidad! — me sacó la lengua — Darien Chiba a sus órdenes señorita! — dije intentando sonar encantador ...

— Sí como no! En fin y el que está tirado allá?

— Oh lo había olvido por completo! El es mi amado primito Seiya Kou! — le dije los más normal , stop el también requiere de agua y comida ...

— Tranquilo , lo alimentare a el también sólo sí me dices , que coño hacen aquí ? Es un desierto! Como se les ocurrió venir aquí sin nada? Era un suicidio verdad ?

— Es una larga historia cariño una larga historia ...

— Me llamó Se-re-na NO cariño! ...

.D.

.Y.

.S.

* * *

_**Nai**___ _**dice:**___

Primero antes de que ustedes me llamen locas lo digo yo ESTOY LOCA!

Ahora sí! Hola tudu ben? Jajaja acá yo y otras de mis locuras ... Se que tengo muchos fic por actualizar pero para ellos no me viene la inspiración ... Y bueno se me pasó por la mente este fic y tuvo que escribirlo ... Espero que no piensen que soy una irresponsable! ... XD ... Ojalá les halla gustado y como _**siempre**___ espero sus review para saber sí lo hago bien y todo eso!

Besitos y gracias a todos por leer!

**PD:** para los que me leen en _Vacaciones en_ la _Feliz_ , necesito ayuda para hacer el lemmon sí alguien se ofrece , estaría eternamente agradecida asta les dedico este fic! Jajaja


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de **_**SAILOR MOON **_**pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**CORAZÓN DESIERTO**

_**Nai SD~**_

_**5 **_** mayo 2013**

**Capitulo II: **

**¿Por qué te salve?**

Uff creo que esto me va a costar más de lo que alguna vez pensé posible.

Era algo de familia eso de encargarse de salvar a cualquier loco que se le ocurra recorrer un lugar como este. Mi abuelo fue el primero que lo hizo, ya que según el en este lugar fue que conoció a mi amada abuelita, ¿Lo más romántico que alguna vez oyeron verdad? Conocer a tu media naranja en un puñetero desierto. Es lo más loco que alguna vez pude oír.

Bah me fui de el tema, ¿A que iba? A sí, que salvar a esos dos fue un error. Seiya el chico de la coleta, digo coleta ¡no! rasta, ese pelo esta asqueroso de la mugre que tiene duahg que asco, es un hincha guinda. Ay Dios es super molesto, que quiero agua, que quiero comida, que no tengo donde hacer pichi, ay dios es el hombre más molesto que alguna vez conocí. Es mas quisquilloso que un niñito malcriado, nunca pensé que una persona pueda estar tan centrada en sí misma. Pero después me enteré que era un cantante de pop y entendí, esta acostumbrado a que toda la gente haga lo que el quiere.

Y después esta el moreno, ah Dios ese también es insoportable, es super orgulloso y arrogante. No quiere que lo ayudes en nada, el es auto suficiente. Tan auto suficiente que se estaba muriendo en un desierto, desierto valga la redundancia, porque aparte de mí acá no vas a encontrar a nadie. Además que es un pervertido bárbaro, lo único que hace cuando no esta acostado o ejercitando su cuerpo, es babear por mis lolas o por mis "interminables" piernas.

Creo que es el dúo más hincha las que no tengo que eh encontrado.

—Serena, por casualidad no tenes una de esas que son tan deliciosas, que apenas la veo y me inspiran, una de esas que las veo y se me hace agua la boca... —tenía una cara de estúpido soñador ahgs como lo detesto.

—Se llama salchicha Seiya, salchicha entendiste. A las mujeres se las alaga no a una salchicha —o Dios espero que m padre vuelva rápido porque ya no los soporto más.

—Nosotros.. no necesitamos alagar a una mujer...ellas se desviven por nosotros ¿verda Darien? —Dijo con la boca llena de salchicha, al oír un silencio se dio vuelta y notó que el morocho ya no estaba detrás de él. —¿Dónde mierda se metío? Ese enfermo.

—Mr. Musculo ya se fue a entrenar su musculitos ¿Que no lo viste cunado dejó la carpa hace dos horas— al parecer siquiera me presto atención seguía metido en su comida. —que vas a ver, si lo único que te importa es comer —me cotesté a mi misma, bufé y contonee mis caderas a propósito para ver la reacción de Seiya pero el siquiera me miró, cuando notó que lo miraba...

—Que soy un chico en pleno desarrollo y además debo recuperar todo lo que no comí... —negué con la cabeza y dejé atrás la carpa para ir a ver que hacía el otro chiflado.

Durante los cinco días que nos toco vivir juntos, acá en el desierto, para ser más especifico en mi carpita es siempre lo mismo, el todas las manañas cuando todavía no sube tanto la temperatura el sale a correr, se lleva una cantimplora y sale, cuando vuelve se acuesta que es durante toda la hora pico de calor y después por la noche comé, a veces cuando no esta en burla hablamos como dos personas decentes.

Lo que me extraña es que no llega siquiera sudado, llega con el pelo mojado y con olor a la colonia que el se trajo. Ay Dios son tan especiales, no se trajeron un suministro decente de comida pero sí se trajeron sus respectivas colonias, están de mente.

Y lo que más me jode es que estaban arriesgando sus vidas por una estúpida apuesta. Resulta que los señoritos son gente importante allá en su país, y sus amigos, al igual que yo, cabe aclarar, piensan o pensaban que ellos eran unos inútiles que siquiera sabían lavarse sus calzones. Entonces los muy boludos para demostrar lo contrario, hicieron una apuesta, ¿en que consistía dicha apuesta? En que podían valerse por si solos, y podían vivir un mes en el desierto...

¿Y qué pasó?

Obvio que no lo lograron.

Y acá estoy yo para ayudarlos.

Mi nariz se impregna de un exquisito olor, aspiro asta que los orificios nasales duelen ahhh...

—Buen día gente ya llegué —habló con su potente voz Darien Chiba, se giró sobre sí y me vió— Ay cariño me estabas esperando...

—Bien querrías, en tus sueños Chiba.

—Pues entonces déjame que pasé, así sueño que te tengo debajo mio —dió un gran suspiro y se puso pensativo, dibujo una sonrisa perversa— uuu no, mejor te tengo arriba mio me gusta que las mujeres tengan el control, Cariño. —ushh como odio que me llame así. no seas mentirosa que más bien que te é conciencia.  
Con la gran presencia que lo caracteriza, me corrió suavemente de la puerta y empezó a adentrarse en la carpa, cuando al fin reaccione lo jalé del brazo y el giro a mirarme.

—Tenemos una charla pendiente...

—Ay me tenéis arto con lo de la "charlita". Sabes que te lo voy a decir, yo soy, o al menos era modelo y actor... —soltó al fin, y luego se quedó pensativo, había dicho que se ve guapo cuando piensa...

Ahora que lo veo bien es bastante lindo,tranquilamente puede ser un actor de Hollybood, además se nota que no esta mintiendo y me esta siendo sincero. Nariz respingada, cuerpo escultural, ojos azules y una buena presencia. Creo con bastante, me quedé corta, es lindo.

Negué con la cabeza, ¿Desde cuando ese neardental me parece guapo?

—Desde que te dije que era actor, seguramente asociaste eso a que tenía plata y bueno... —lo miré con cara de W.T.F ¿Acaso lo había dicho en voz alta? uff me metí en un gran problema— Tranquila es algo común no te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado...

Pasó de mí rápidamente, algo enojado y se metió en la bolsa de dormir.

Al parecer no quería hablar de ello, y yo lo estuve presionando durante estos cinco días para que me lo dijera. Ahora entiendo el porque de su negativa a hablar del tema, seguramente debe ser uno de esos tipos ricos, que la gente a su alrededor sólo lo quiere por su dinero, la verdad es algo triste.

Y que mala impresión le habré causado, ahora piensa que soy una más de esos seres sin corazón. Pero yo siquiera lo vi "lindo" por su dinero, sino que simplemente no me había parado a mirar que tan bello era. Fue como, guau, se me abrieron los ojos. Nunca fue mi intención herirlo.

En fin lo malo es que lo hice. Y tengo que hacer algo para remediarlo...

—Darien lo siento tanto no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, es sólo que...

—Dejalo, Serena. Tengo mucho sueño y poco animo de hablar del tema. —me dió la espalda y cerró los ojos.

Ahora si que la había cagado en serio, siempre queriendo buscar una forma de herirlo. Y ahora inconscientemente lo herí, al parecer toqué su punto débil... Me siento como el ojete.

En fin no entiendo porqué me hago taaanto problema si en un par de días vendrá mi padre con más camellos y no los volveré a ver. Fin del problema, mejor para mi si no me encariño con el o ellos..

—Sere... —me sobresalto la voz de Seiya.

—¡¿Que!?... —el me miró con temor y negó con la cabeza, le había gritado ahh —No fue mi intención gritarte Ok.. ¿Que necesitabas?

—Sólo quería otra salchicha...

_shit... _

_._

_._

* * *

_._

**_Muchas gracias por sus review.. _**

**_Los habia contestado a todos pero los muy # %$ de F.F me los borraron XD _**

**_Perdón por tardar, es que ando con muchos problemas, los Kiero. _**

**_Nai._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de **_**SAILOR MOON**_** pertenecen a Naoko Tekeuchi**

* * *

**CORAZÓN DESIERTO**

**~Nai SD~**

**19 junio 2013**

**Capítulo III:**

**¡Necesito un camello! **

El clima del desierto, era un clima de mierda. Por el día te sentís morir por el exceso de calor, sentís que te falta el aire y que lo único que quieres es dormir. En cambio por las noches las temperaturas bajan notablemente y cuando menos queres acordar te estas cagando de frío. Cualquiera de estos días moriré, ya sea por hipertermia o por hipotermia.

Según Serena su padre debería estar llegando hoy con algunos camellos para que nos pudiéramos transportar yo y Seiya. Espero ansioso a que eso ocurra, la verdad que los primeros cinco días fueron relativamente buenos. Tenía todo mi día estrictamente calculado y por las noches si tenía suerte, charlaba un rato con Serena, pero estos últimos dos han sido pesimos.

No eh podido salir a correr por las mañanas porque hemos sido azotados por unas tormentas de arena, por las noches ya casi no hablo con Serena. Sólo lo corto y necesario. Y eso es lo que una persona como ella merece de mí. Yo pensé que con ella iba a ser diferente, ella no sabía quien era yo en el mundo del espectáculo y eso me alegraba. Me detestaba, apenas si quería que le hablase y ahora, ya todo cambio. Ahora ella ya sabe quien soy y se hace la santita.

_Ay Darien no fue mi intención hacerte daño... _Me había dicho con voz de pito. Pero que se piensa, que uno nació ayer. Por Dios, sueño conque el tal Kenji venga pronto, no soportaría un día más en este infernal desierto. Y menos soportaría un día más con interesada de Serena.

—¿Darien crees que si sigo comiendo de estas delicias, engordare? —había preguntado mi primo

—Hay Seiya ¿Quien te metió esas ideas en la cabeza? Tu siempre comiste cual cerdo y sigues siendo flaco. —¿Que le estaba pasando a Seiya, él jamás se preocupo por su apetito?

—Pues Serena dijo que si...

—Me importa un coño lo que halla dicho Serena, yo soy tu primo y te conozco. Ella es sólo una mina. —estaba enojado, no quería que esa niñita mal criada influya sobre mi primo.

—Si sólo fuera una mina Darien, tu no estarías así de enojado por lo que te dijo. Miles de chicas siempre te quieren y te querían por tu dinero o por después decir salí con el gran Endymion, y tu jamás te enojaste de esta forma. Creo que te estas tomando muy a pecho lo que te dijo, capaz que sólo se admiro nada más, no es que después de eso se quiso meter entre tus sabanas. Y nunca olvides Darien que fuera lo que fuera, Bombon fue quien nos salvo de morir en el desierto...

Capaz que Seiya tiene razón. Capaz sólo capaz me dejé afectar mucho con lo que ella dijo . Al fin y al cabo como bien dije, ella sólo es una chica, sólo una chica. Concéntrate en eso Chiba.

.

Había llegado la noche y el señor Kenji no había llegado aún. Y era obvio que en estas condiciones ya no llegaría. Dios de seguro se ah quedado tranquilo en su casa. O mejor aún la rubia fulera esa le ah dicho que se tarde, así nos sigue torturando. El cielo me ayude.

—Maldición —era la tercera vez que maldecía en sólo una hora.

—¿Y ahora que te ocurre? —me preguntó al parecer cansada Serena.

—Nada.

—Oh vamos tan mal te puso que mi papá aún no halla llegado. —lo hizó como una afirmación más que como una pregunta.

—Dejame en paz quieres, no me aguanto ni a mi mismo, es mejor que te alejes. —Y era verdad había salido de la carpa para tranquilizarme.

—Es mejor que te tranquilizes, tanta furia que tienes te hará daño si qui...

—¡Ya callate quieres, no te aguanto! ¡Tu no sabes nada sobre mi. Estoy arto que fingas estar preocupado por mi salud o por mi persona. Estoy arto de estar en este puñetero desierto, estoy al borde de la locura. Odio no poder conectarme a Facebook, twitter, hotmail o lo que sea. Odio no poder ir a ninguna fiesta. Odio estar sin vida social. Odios estar sin alcohol... Te odio a tí.! — todo ello lo dije gritando con todas mis fuerzas, no aguantaba toda esa presión que tenía por dentro...

Luego reaccioné. ¿Que había echo? Oh dios. Había gritado a Serena que siquiera tenía algo que ver, al contrario había sido quien me ayudo a no morir. Había salvado mi vida. Oh Dios y la bendita cruz. Había descargado toda mi mierda con Serena y ni siquiera era verdad lo que le dije, ojala pudiera odiarla, todo sería mucho mejor ahora.

No podía levantar la vista, sabía que ella seguía ahí. Pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, me había comportado como un reverendo idiota.

Cuando al fin alce mi vista, ella estaba ahí con los ojos vidriosos. Se veía como una niña pequeña que había sido regañada por un hombre cruel y despiadado. Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo demencial, podía notar su pezones duros por el frío debajo de esa diminuta tela blanca. Y otra vez pensaba con la parte baja. _Eres un cabrón. _

—Disculpame cariño, yo no quise tratarte de tal forma. Ni siquiera es verdad lo que dije. —Me acerqué a ella y la atraje hacia mí. Estaba echa un hielo, la abracé para calentarla, para trasmitirle el calor de mi cuerpo al helado de ella.

Esa era un versión nueva de ella que no sabía que tenía. Ante nosotros siempre se mostró como una chica fuerte, que podía estar siempre a la altura de las circunstancias. Discutidora hasta la muerte, pero ahora estaba tan frágil que no se ví en ella a mi hermana. Ese instinto protector simplemente nació...

—No Darien la culpa en cierta forma es mía, yo te ofendí y lo ciento. —Al fin habló, pero su voz no parecía quebrada. Se desiso de mi abrazo, y cuando me miro ya no se veía esa niña inocente. Se veía la tigresa Serena a la cual yo ya me había acostumbrado.

—Me alegra que se hayan arreglado chicos, tenían ambos un humor de mierda. —nos dijo mi primito. —No quiero ser agua fiesta y arruinarle su burbuja, pero se van a helar si siguen acá fuera. Vengan vamos a la carpa. —¿ Seiya preocupándose por nosotros? Esto era raro.

—Tenés razón Sey, vamos adentro. —Serena me guiño el ojo y sonrió, luego se metió tras Seiya a la carpa y yo los seguí. —Bueno ya que el amigo acá presente me perdonó. —dijo en tono de burla y señalándome. —¿Que les parece señores si jugamos un partido de poker?

Seiya gruñó por lo bajo. Cada vez que jugamos porker como es de esperar Serena nos gana a ambos. Como no tenemos dinero que apostar y Serena es muy segura de si misma, los que pierden tienen que cocinar. Seiya ama la comida pero no sabe hacerla, y yo bueno yo sí se cocinar pero sólo para ponerlo de mala a Seiya hago desastres.

Recuerdo que antes de que peleara con Serena me tocó cocinar, mi primo hizo el fuego y pusimos la olla con agua sobre el fuego, puse a cocinar las salchichas y bue justo tuve que "por pura casualidad" ir a hacer pichi. Cuando volví, desafortunadamente las salchichas se habían pasado y estaban hechas papilla. _Nada personal_ le había dicho a Seiya.

Nos sentamos en el piso de la carpa y Serena repartió las cartas.

.

.

.

—Bueno señores fui asta el pueblo y hay un pequeñisimo problema. —nos había anunciado Serena por la tarde. Yo me tomé la cabeza, oh Dios. —La razón por la que papá se tardo es que los caballos se los llevó Sammy mi hermano, junto con sus amigos teníamos previsto que volverían antes de ayer y aún no han vuelto. Lo siento mucho.

—No hay problema... —respondió Seiya para evitar que yo dijese una barbaridad, y luego me envió una mirada de advertencia. — Son cosas que pasan y no se puede hacer nada, lo mejor que podemos hacer es tomarnos esto con calma verdad ¿Darien?

—Si si, dos días o tres más no van a hacer la diferencia. —les dije intentando sonreír, Serena buscó mi mirada, ya me conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que la sangre me ervia por dentro.

Sin decir más Mi primo ayudó a Serena a bajar las cantimploras de su camello y yo bajé la alforja con la comida. Una vez que ambos estuvieron adentro, aproveche que la temperatura estaba descendiendo y empecé a caminar con rumbo a mi lugar secreto.

Cierto día me había perdido en el desierto y estaba en plena luz del día, aún estaba débil y temía por mi vida. Con las sombras de esos horrorosos días que pasamos con mi primo, empecé a correr desesperado. En un momento me resbale por las arenas ardientes y no me detuve asta que choque con una roca. Rodee la roca esa y del otro lado había una pequeña corriente de agua, algo hací como un arroyo. Bebí de esa agua que estaba extrañamente limpia y tuve fuerzas para volver y encontrar el camino a la tienda.

Desde ese día sigo llendo a ese arroyo, que es mi lugar secreto.

Cuando llegó asta la roca siento como que alguien me estaba siguiendo, asustado por que sea algún ladrón de los que me había hablado Serena. Corro en dirección contraria a el arroyo, y veo que frente a mi viene una avalancha de arena...

.D.

.&.

.S.

* * *

**Nai dice: **

Hola mi queridisimos lectores, como ven no me tarde tanto y ya estoy aca con un nuevo capítulo.

serenakou1180: ay mami me alegra que te gusten mis fic. Y gracias pos apoyarme... El otro día empecé a leer tus fic estan super después te dejó review. Yo también te kiero mucho mami. Besitos.

ALEXACHIBA: Que bueno que te encante mi fic, espero te siga gustando besos.

: No entendí mucho tu punto, pero si tengo algo que areglar y esta a mi alcanse obvio que lo haré, muchas gracias por tus consejos. Espero este cap este mejor. Besitos

soyprincesitamoon: Hola obvio que Darien es perfecto, en eso estamos de acuerdo. Y no como ya esplique no era gay Seiya, pero igual el no sera más que un amigo para Serena ya que el tiene un estraño interes por la comida jajaj. Besos y espero leerte pronto.

Conyta Moonlight: como viste querida Cony el también se mando una con Serena así que ambos estan a mano jaajaj. Espero que este cap te guste Besitos.

Fernandita Chiba Tsukino: Si Seiya es un apasionado por las salchichas jajaja...

naiara moon: Hola hermanis como estas? Que lastima que no te sirva el face, y hacete uno nuevo please... Y si yo me derretiria por mi AP también jejej ni loca le grito... Bue besitos

mari. 20 .ortiz: Si yo y Seiya amamos las salchichas, pero también amo a mucho a mi muzo... jeje Besitos

Mary Yuet: Viste querida Mary que actualice rapido, jajjaj Este cap no es tan gracioso pero igual, jejej le falta un poquito de drama.. Gracias por seguirme Besitos.

Usagi13chiba: Si jejej compadezco a Serena pero a la vez la envidio jajajaj. Gracias por el review besitos

Adileyne: Ay Ady perdon por hacerte esperar, espero este cap lo recompense Besitos.

Bueno chicas aqui yo finalizando este cap junto con mi AP... jjejej Besitos los kiero.

**PD: my face; Nai SD de Chiba**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de _SAILOR MOON_ pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**CORAZÓN DESIERTO**

**~Nai SD~**

**14 Julio 2013**

**Capítulo IV:**

**¿La curiosidad mató al gato? No, a Serena**

Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato por lo que no debería ser curiosa. Pero aún así hay algo que me inquieta... No se, lo veo como un misterio que me gustaría resolver...

¿Que mierda hace cada mañana el "guapo actorcito"?

Ósea haber que puede hacer un ex modelo, en un puñetero desierto. Yo lo que encuentro la solución, por lo que decidí mover mi lindo trasero y hacer algo al respecto. Lo más solución más fácil sería ir y preguntar, pero a lo fácil conmigo no va. No señor, yo siempre voy a lo complicado.

Así que aquí me encuentro persiguiendo al "guapo actor" a las siete a.m. No es que a mi me guste la idea de andar en modo espía, pero todo sea por una buena causa...

Hasta ahora nada extraordinario por reportar, oh esperen creo que al especimen en cuestión le está dando calor, y a mi también. Se quitó la camisa argh. Brazos fuertes y torneados, cuerpo similar a una escultura masculina griega y esa piel bronceada por el calor del sol Ahhh creo que me desmayo a medio camino, ese hombre es un pecado.

Yo y mis repentinas ganas por tirarmele a ese diosito griego, controlate Serena y recuerda que no debes terminar como el gatito, aunque bien que te gustaría ser una gatita y una bien atrevidita, Ouch no me importaría morir en manos de ese glorioso cacho de carne...

Negue con la cabeza, debía pararla ahí y concentrarme sí no quería ser descubierta. Uy al parecer está llegando a su destino, se puso tenso y... maldita roca. Ouch creo que me escucho. Oh no empezó a correr en dirección contraria, ¿Que es lo que hace? ¿Acaso me escucho?...

No es tiempo para preguntas. La superheroina Serena, debe entrar una vez más en acción...

—¡Darien una avalancha de are... Oh mi dios! —grite tan desgarradoramente al ver como ese montón de arena lo cubría por completo que hasta yo me sorprendí.

¿Esto no puede estar pasando o sí? No definitivamente esto no debe estar pasando, no Dios por favor esto ¡No!

Corrí apresuradamente hasta el lugar en dónde vi a Darien se sepultado por la arena, desesperada empecé a cabar con lo único que tenía, mis manos.

Ya había visto en mi deber de rescatista morir a varias personas en estas avalanchas. Pero ver a Darien muerto definitivamente no es una opción viable; no se lo merece, Él no merece esto.

De repente empecé a sentir un estraño y novedoso dolor en mi pecho, imagínes de el pelinegro me vinieron a la mente, él sonriendo de lado... Y no desesperada cabe con más fuerza todavía, sin entender porque un gota salada se deslizo por mi mejilla. O sí no apuro Darien morirá afixciado.

—Resiste Darien por favor —dije entre sollosos, y al fin esa carita bonita salió a la superficie, estaba inconsciente. —Oh Darien despierta ¡Vamos tú puedes.. tú debes despertar!

Grite enfadada. Enfadada porque me está haciendo esto, enfadada porque culpa de él eh llorado dos veces, enfadada con la idea de no tener con quién pelear, enfadada por no ver esa sonrisa Sexy más, enfadada por saber que el está empezando a gustarme, enfadada con la vida por jugarme tan sucio.

—Darien por lo que más quieras, encantó despierta por favor, vamos tú primo te espera y te necesita, además mi papá dijo que sí o sí hoy llegaba con los camellos, vamos que las cámaras te esperan no puedes hacerle esto, no puedes hacerme esto Chiba tú debes despertar ahora mismo...

Al no ver reacción aparente en su cuerpo inerte, me subí a horcajadas sobre él y quite delicadamente cada grano de arena, traze su varonil mandibula y delinie sus parpados, lágrimas mías caían sobre su bella cara. Ahí tan frágil, tan débil, tan vulnerable me hace partir en quichicientos pedazos mi corazón. No pude cumplir con mi deber, le fallé a toda mi familia, deje que una vida se disolviera en mis manos, soy la peor...

—No es necesario que me violes cariño, no sabes cuanto vengo deseando este momento. Sí no interfiero a mi también me gustaría participar... —al oír esa voz ronca me sobresalté y me senté como lo hago en el camello sólo que encima de él, entonces lo miré y no pude evitar sonreír. Otras lágrimas calleron pero está vez de felicidad— ¿No pensabas desaserte de mi tan fácilmente o sí?

—Oh Darien —gemí

Entonces me lance sobre como perra en celo, pase mis manos por sus arenosos cabellos, y avidamente fui a por sus labios, lo miré y estaba sorprendido pero enseguida ni corto ni peresozo se unió al beso, cerré los ojos mientras el con manos temblorosas empezó a toqueterame y jalarme hasta que quedé debajo de él.

—Está no era la forma que había planeado, pero creo que está bien...

Rápido y como lo amerita el momento bajé mis manos a la bragueta de su bermuda , con sus labios deborando los míos y sus habilidosas manos quitandome la ropa me fue difícil desprenderla, impaciente agarré sus manos y lo frené con fuerza, el me miro y alzó una ceja interrogante entonces yo señale su cremallera. Sonrió y sus ojos azules estaban casi negros fruto del deseo, yo no estaba mucho mejor...

Una vez que ambos estábamos con sólo la ropa que cubría nuestros sexos, el fin dejó mis tatas para centrarse en ese punto de mi anatomía que pedía atención. Llevó sus gloriosas manos y empezó a acariciar mis muslos, fue subiendo hasta que su dedos rozaron su intimidad y sonrio al notar lo lista que estaba para recibirlo. Entonces introdujo uno de sus dedos y lo saco, repitió la acción sólo que está vez con dos de sus dedos

—Ahhh —fue lo único que pude gemir, el placer era tal que no podía sostenerlo, me sentía en el paraíso y a la vez en el infierno.

No había parte de mi cuerpo que no haya sido invadido por el de él, de repente nuestro infantil odio había desaparecido, y la idea de estar haciendo "el amor" en un puto desierto no es problema.

—Te necesito dentro mío ya mismo nene...

—Lo que tú digas cariño.

Entonces se desiso de él boxer y me arrancó las bragas y se posiciono, por instinto miré hacia bajo y Ahhh como se supone que ese socotroco de carne va a entrarme...

—No te achiques vamos, abre tus piernas para mí. Sí no te conociera creeria que eres virgen por tú cara... —se burlo de mí, como puede ser que hasta en estos momentos sea arrogante...

Me penetro ferozmente de una sola vez y fue asta lo más profundo de mí interior, entonces éramos un sólo ser. Al principio me dolió y asta creo que por tercera vez volví a llorar pero luego el dolo fue reemplazado por el placer que me proporcionaba el miembro de Darien en mi interior, este hombre me está llevando a un mundo totalmente desconocido para mí, ¿siempre será tan especial, tan único, tan delicioso "hacer el amor"?

—Cariño me hubieses dicho que eras virgen, yo creo que hubiese tenido más cuidado, que no sabes que la primera vez duele. O chiquita no llores —entonces lamio mis lágrimas y volvió a besarme.

Entonces algo maravilloso se produjo, pude sentir como todos mis músculos se contraian y como Darien se puso tenso, apuro sus envestidas hasta que ya no dimos más y sentí como el exploto en mi interior .

Así que estos son los placeres carnales, pues es simplemente maravilloso, eso sí, sí tú pareja es maravillosa...

—Ah sido el mejor sexo de mí vida.. —gimió Darien, acto seguido me miro con tanta calidez para luego salir de mí interior y caer rendido junto a mi...

.

.

.

El misterio estaba resuelto, Darien en sus salidas matutinas iba hasta una corriente de agua que había encontrado.

Mi padre llegó con sus camellos y ambos viajeros se fueron, no sin antes enseñarle a Seiya como preparar una buena salchicha. La despedida fue poco emotiva ya que yo así lo quise, ya los estoy echando de menos, sobretodo a mi arrogante pelinegro... No quiero ni pensar como va a seguir mi vida...

**D**

**y**

**S**

* * *

**Nai dice:  
**

_Hola chicas, bueno primero pedir perdón por la tardanz, no anduve estos días muy inspirada y tampoco se puede decir que me sobro el tiempo. Había dicho que actualizaría los miercoles para organizarme, pero como veran soy una chica muy descuidada jajaja... Bueno nuestros protagonistas al fin se dejaron llevar, como han visto, como vieron a Serena le paso eso de no valorar lo que uno tiene asta que lo pierde xD. Bueno quiero agradecer a sus hermosos review que no puedo responderlos pero sí nombraré a cada una de esas lindas personitas que me sacan una sonrisa con cada review: _

**Usagui13chiba-Magguie Aino-Adileyne- Conyta Moonlight- serenakou1180- naiara moon- Mary Yuet**

_Gracias chicas por sus palabras_, Besitos de parte de mi muzo y salchichas por parte De Seiya (?) jajaj Las kiero.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de _SAILOR MOON_ pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y la cancíon "Por una gota de tu voz"pertenece a Abel Pintos**

* * *

**CORAZÓN DESIERTO**

**~Nai SD~ **

**15 Agosto 2013**

**Capítulo V:**

**Cúpido encontró a Darien **

Nunca pense que en mi puta vida me pondría algo así y mucho menos en la vida real, en una película valla y pase, pero como yo: el rey de la facha, jamás lo pensé . Parezco un payaso: unos pantalones bombachos al mejor estilo haren de lino, unos zapatos de suela blanda, una especie de camiseta en la misma tela, en mi cintura un cinturon en forma de soga con una daga de adorno, cabe aclarar, Una capa larga hasta las rodillas con un adorno de perla en forma de luna creciente, una especie de gorro raro esos que acostumbran a usar los arabes y un pañuelo que tapa mi rostro... Y peor aún todo en color blanco para que no atraiga el calor, parezco una monja casta...

Pero bueno todo sea por mi cabeza de chorlito, esa dulce pero no tanto, mujer que me enamoré. ¿Que me enamoré? Sí escucharon bien, me enamoré . Al principio a m también me costo creerlo y peor aún aceptarlo, pero en el mismo istante en el que ella me falto, supe que no podría vivir sin ella.

_Por una gota de tú voz _

_En el desierto de mi corazón _

_Por encontrarte una vez más _

_Abro el cielo de par en par_

Cuando aquella vez ella me encontró en el bendito desierto, supe que iba cumplir un rol importante en mi vida, y cuando digo rol inportante no me refiero a que fue Serena quién salvó dos veces mi vida y me extendí un poco de agua, sino a que ella iba a ser importante en mi vida sentimental. No me pregunten por qué, porque solamente lo sentí al ver esos ojos celestes trasparentes como el agua...

Al principio cuando comence a tratarla creí que me había equivocado, pensé que no sería posible y que la había flasheado mal. Me trataba como a su peor enemigo; y peor aún parecía caerle bien Seiya. Se la pasaba todo el día con él y le vivía preparando salchichas, y yo no se porque moría de celos por dentro... Los dejaba solos, y me iba a correr para tratar de olvidarme de ella, y repetirme a mi mismo que sólo me atraía porque era la única mujer que veía en semanas. Por lo mismo quería marcharme lo más rapído posible de ese desierto, el calor del día me atontaba, y el frío de la noche me entumia, pero el mantenerme lejos de Serena me estaba matando lentamente. Con ella conversaba como nunca lo había echo con nadie, ella me escuchaba atentamente y no por obligación. Además cuando me tenía que decir algo me lo decía así sin más, era valiente y creo que fue otra de las cosas que me enamoró de ella.

_Para vivir, respirar y ser feliz _

_Necesario es para mi _

_Empaparme de tu voz _

_Orare cuando el d a llegue al fin _

_Y en la luna me veraz _

_Escribiendo esta canción _

_Que dice..._

Para esa poca era ya mi chica perfecta, cuerpo inocentemente sensual, carecter fuerte pero dulce, y su voz convinada con el sensual movimiento de sus labios, algo a lo que me hice adicto. Pero lo fue más cuando hicimos el amor. Dentro de ella me sentí pleno, lleno, contenido, algo que no había sentido nunca. Fue maravilloso, inesplicable, fue la mayor unión que pudieran tener un hombre y una mujer, porque no sólo era algo físico, sino algo emocional.

Sus besos, sus caricias, su ardiente piel a la merced de mi mano su falta de experiencia son cosas que supe que no iba encontrar en nadie más... Y aún as sabiendo que en algún rincón de mi corazón albergaba sentimientos por ella, me fui.

_Por una gota de tu voz _

_En el desierto de mi corazón _

_Por encontrarte una vez más _

_Abro el cielo de para en par_

De sólo recordar los ojos con que mi miró esa vez, me siento mal quisiera salir ya corriendo e ir a buscarla...

—Tranquilo primito ya vendrá Serena sólo tiene que esperar, sabes que los arabes son muy estrictos, no me quiero imaginar lo que le deben de estar hacindo... —me calmo un poco mi primo, que al igual que yo esperaba a mi lado la llegada de mi ángel caído.

—Es que no crees que le alla pasado algo se está tardando demasiado ya... —dije nervioso, lo único que quiero es tenerla a mi lado y sentir el contraste de su suabe cuerpo con el mio.

—No seas paranoico, ella esta con la señoras, le deben de estar poniendo un disfraz parecido al tuyo... —y aunque Seiya estaba poniendo su mejor esfuerzo, no lograba calmar mi anciedad.

Sabiendo que debía esperar un buen rato más decidí sumirme en mis pensamientos una vez más...

Esa vez, recuerdo que cuando ibamos con Kenji en los camellos llebava una cara de borrego a medio morir. Me sentía muerto en vida, en esa carpa había dejado mi corazón y mi vida.

—¿Que le pasa joven? —me había preguntado el viejo Kenji y yo no alcance a responder que se me adelantó mi primo.

—Esta triste porque dejó atras a Serena —y si las miradas matasen yo ya lo habría enterrado.

—Porque dejó atrás a mi Serena no entiendo... —parecía pensativo y yo ten a ganas de gritarle que yo tampoco entendía nada, que todo era nuevo para mí —¿Que te gusta Sere?

Gustarme? Estaba loco por ella. _Claro que s_í , le había respondido y la sonrisa de bobo que puse cuando lo admití no quiero ni recordarla... Contra todo pronostico el padre de Serena me dijo que me comprendía y que él había pasado por el mismo lugar que yo. Y que piense bien que iba a hacer al respecto, porque la vida no pone en frente de uno todos los días esas situaciones,

Pensé las palabras de Kenji y enseguida giré mi camello, sin reconocer el camino me volví . Termine tirado en medio de la arena una vez más, pero no me importo, ahí estuvo mi Sere una vez más para rescatarme. Pero no me encontré con la Sere fuerte y gritona que esperaba sino una debil y con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. La abracé, le sequé las lagrimas, y uní nuestros labios dulcemente como queriendole prometer que ya nunca huiría como un cobarde de su lado.

_Contemplar De tus ojos el color _

_De tus labios la humeda_

_ De tu luz el resplandor_

Al rato el padre de mi rubia llegó junto a Seiya y me encontró besandola. Yo me sonroje como un niño al que encontraban haciendo una travesura, me dijo que me tendría que casar con ella, sin saber que yo ya se lo había pedido.

-Ah viene -me dijo en un susurro el pelinegro que estaba a mi lado, entonces la miré y estaba hermosa como siempre.

Seiya no se había equivocado llegaba un traje parecido al mio soló que en vez de llevar pantalón llevaba pollera. Lo único que pude verle eran sus hermosos par de ríos celestes, sonreí satisfecho su traje dejaba todo a la imaginación y nadie podría notar lo que yo ví y toque, su dulce cuerpo...

_Al pensar _

_Que estar frente a ti _

_Apagando mi anciedad _

_Voy cantando esta canción_

_ Que dice..._

A medida que iba acercandose y trayendo paz a mi mundo sentí que mis ojos picaban, cuando llegó frente a mi nos quedamos mirando como si el mundo desapericiera a nuestro alrededor, sonreí y supe que ella hacía lo mismo porque vi un brillo en sus ojos.

El hombre trajeado de forma parecida a la nuestra nos tomo los votos, para después hacernos hacer unas cosas raras. El ritual terminó de noche y nos fuimos para la ciudad, donde nos esperaban unos amigos en un salón de fiesta, en la limusina le baje el velo y aproveche para besarla.

_Por una gota de tu voz _

_En el desierto de mi corazón_

_ Por encontrarte una vez más _

_Abro el cielo de par en par..._

—Estamos casados no puedo creerlo...

—Me ofendes tan irreal paresco...

—Si amor mio pareces irreal, eres tan bello, tan masculino que no tengo ganas de ir a esa fiesta...-me dijo sobre mis labios y la verdad que yo tampoco quería ir.

—No podemos dejarlos plantados, saludaremos bailaremos algo y nos escabullimos ¿Que te parece?

—Suena exelente

Tal y como dijimos, fuimos a esa fiesta donde nos esperaban todos nuestros amigos y familiares, todos nos felicitaron y no desearon lo mejor. Algunas camaras se hicieron presentes, y periodistas amigos me dijeron que mi esposa era preciosa y la verdad que no se equivocaron.

Mi esposa, que bien que suena eso... La idea de casarme siempre estuvo presente, pero a un largo plazo, nunca pense que con 25 años iba a estar casado, aún no caigo en cuenta...

Miro a mi esposa que sonrie amablemete a una chica castaña, y no puedo evitar sonreir y acercarme a ella le abrazo por detras...

—Mira Darien ella es Lita una vieja amiga que esta disgustada con el hecho de que hallamos servido panchos en una fiesta pos boda... —miré a la chica que se sonrojaba- te aclaro que ella es chef...

—Sabes que a mi tampoco me gustaba la idea pero mi esposa y Seiya me convencieron —le dije mientras me reía y recordaba como Seiya por poco me suplica que sirvamos pancho.

—Ah yo sólo decia que las salchichas no son una comida muy apropiada para una fiesta...

—¿Quien dijo que no lo sean? —le preguntó Seiya que aparecia por detrás nuestro.

Entonces los dejamos discutiendo. Bailamos un rato al ritmo de la música y miraba a mi Serena que parecía todo una princesa. Nos fuimos a nuestra nueva casa y pasamos directo al dormitorio, nos desvestimos en tiempo record. Y nos comenzamos a amar como sólo nosotros sabiamos...

Cuando estaba a punto de fundirme en su interior Serena me detuvo...

—¿Sabes cambiar pañales? -me preguntó y yo siquiera sabía como me llamababa en este momento...

—No se nunca lo intente ¿Por qué?

—Por qué vamos a tener que aprender...

—Estas embarazada...

Ella asintió y yo sonrei como un estúpido, le acaricie su vientre consiente de que crecia una pequeña vida producto de nuestro amor .  
Definitivamente ella trajo agua a mi corazón desierto y junto con ello la vida que tanto me faltaba

—¡SOY EL HOMBRE MÁS FELIZ DEL MUNDO! —grité y volví a sentir la humedad de esos deliciosos labios, la miré a los ojos y aprecie su hermoso color, la luz de luna la rodeaba. Y fue la imagen más hermosa que ví en toda mi vida

—Te amo

—Y yo te amo más Sra Chiba

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Y una nueva historia que esta llegando a su fin.

Espero que les haya gustado y que sea de su agrado ya que yo la hice con mucho cariño y me dibertí esccribiendo (y debo confesar que me dieron ganas de comer salchichas) Bueno como vieron Seiya no hizo nada malo se porto como un angelito jejeje... Y Darien ah Darien como babeé por el ahhhh *suspiros y más suspiros* Bueno no se si se dieron cuenta de su vestimenta o_O (a la rubia ni la menciono)

Bueno agradezco todos sus review, a los que me siguieron, me pusieron en favoritos y también a los que leen anonimamente... Lo kiero mucho y espero su última opinion sobre este fic...

Nos Leemos en: 

**DaNgEr Is LoVe **

**Ángel de día, Diablo de noche **

* * *

**Importante: **

_Para los que me leyeron en "VACACIONES EN LA FELIZ" no se si recuerdan había prometido conti y la voy hacer creo... xD usd que opinan?  
_

_Facebook: Nai SD de Chiba _

_Twitter: Nai_SD_

* * *

Besitos se lo kiere ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
